Sansōzoku
The Sansōzoku (三相続, Three Heirs) is a title that was granted to certain individuals within Heisekai during and after Shūhen Kōhai's first rebellion. The holders of this title are the ones who made significant effort to expel the rebel forces and are, in order of their appointment, Fujimoto Nakamura who was known as the Silver Wind (銀の風, Gin no Kaze), Hiei Yamashin who was known as the Divine Onslaught (神聖猛, Shinsei Takeshi), and finally Shiro Natsume who was known as the Illustrious Prince (高名王子, Kōmeiōji). Ironically the three grew up together and attended the academy, where they where trained by Toshie, and are the best of friends. Over time the group have become linked to the Tale of Hatake, even though the three members hadn't much come-and-go with the fabled Hero. Per the beginning of Shūhen's second rebellion, the three Sansōzoku have taken a student -- Itazura Kori -- who is known within Heisekai as the Shinsōzoku (新相続, New Heir). History Shūhen's First Rebellion The title came into existence during the waning days of Shūhen's rebellion to capture the throne from Queen Kaede. Fujimoto became the Commander of the Jōren and led his men and woman to victory in the Liberation of Ahrno from rebel forces. Shiro led a force through the sewers running underneath the city and struck in tandem with Fujimoto's force; which crippled Shūhen's new recruits. The city was freed and Fujimoto immediately pushed the rebels off Knot Island. In recognition of his feat he was awarded the moniker Silver Wind and held as first amongst the heirs who would inherit Heisekai from the last generation. Hiei returned from his travels and immediately set about removing the rebel influence from his port of call: Quest Island. Fujimoto struck Boon Island and eventually moved onto Chrono Island, while Hiei secured the ports surrounding Quest Island and sunk the rebel fleet in a decisive battle in the heart of Heisekai's whirlpools. For his bravery he too was named as heir and given the title of Divine Onslaught. The final to be named was Shiro himself. While Fujimoto and Hiei where securing the islands Queen Kaede came under attack from a specialized task force with one goal; her head. Shiro met them at the gates of the palace and fought them back, which almost resulted in his own death. For his heroism he was named the Illustrious Prince. The three would later be tied to the Tale of Hatake through countless re-tellings of the epic, which would paint them as subordinate to the Hero Hatake who personally faced Shūhen on the field -- even though the first circulated story was based on fact. After some years Fujimoto would be promoted into the Shuuten, and Shiro inherited his position. Shiro would soon follow and, after his travels where complete, Hiei as well. Synopsis Part II Shūhen's Second Rebellion, Part I Dragonforce arc Part I The first of the Sansōzoku introduced was Fujimoto, who helped the lost Itazura make his way back to the guest apartments in Heisekai's royal palace. He bailed both him and his sister, Mariko, out of trouble with the guards, as the the Kori siblings had not been given permission to wander the halls unsupervised. Fujimoto then introduced Itazura to his fellow Sansōzoku, and Shiro took it upon himself to test Itazura's abilities -- in the beginning he did this merely to pass some time, but soon realized the young man had potential. Hiei joined in and soon Itazura found himself being trained by three of Heisekai's most famous war-hero's. It was during one such training session when Kain Akai sent Queen Kaede word of a planned attack by underground rebel forces. Itazura worked out why they kept vanishing, and came to the conclusion that the rebels where using the sewer system to get from A to B unseen. The three Sansōzoku set out to destroy the threat and did so with relative ease; but Itazura was left behind as he was "an honored guest, not a soldier". Itazura later foiled an assassination attempt after being tipped off by Toshie, and managed to rescue Tomoko from Furin Yamaki, whom he killed with a Rei Furashuu. At the festivities that night Itazura was declared the Sansōzoku's student, and given his own title -- Shinsōzoku. Dragonforce arc Part II Following the attempt on Tomoko's life, an investigation was carried out by the Sansōzoku to ascertain the leadership of the rebel forces so that the rebellion could be quelled at its source. Shiro and Hiei, with Itazura in tow, scouted out Fortune Island -- a gambling den where Itazura soon put his skills in stealth and information gathering to the test, alongside companions Kain, Serena and, through Fujimoto's maneuvering, Gin Nakamura. Fujimoto himself went to Boon Island with his sister and Mariko, so as to scout out Boon Island for rebel activity. Itazura learned that Yoshinari Yasuhiro was one of the rebellions leaders, while Mariko discovered that Shūhen's apprentices were being used to disperse his commands. Beneath the surface however a plan was hatched to seperate the two siblings from their powerful allies, which would have succeeded were it not for the cunning of Fujimoto, who guessed Yoshinari's true intentions. Fujimoto engaged Yoshinari's troops in combat, and was joined by Itazura, who was subsequently injured. Risking his own life Fujimoto treated Itazura's wounds, though Yoshinari himself escaped unharmed. The Sansōzoku would then wish their student, Itazura, farewell; for he returned to the Seireitei to track down Yoshinari's son, Raiden Yasuhiro, for questioning. Invasion of Kōhai Tochi Shūhen's Second Rebellion, Part II Under the orders of Kaede, Fujimoto, Hiei and Fujimoto's sister Shiori Nakamura began the invasion of Kōhai Tochi. Their invasion clashed with the rescue attempt of Akiye, which was spearheaded by Kentaro Hiroshi and friends. Fujimoto clashed with Shigeru Yūdai and recognized his opponent as the Betrayer of Hope and reluctantly allowed him to flee. Hiei, on the other hand, was captured by Bansui Amatsuki and his apprentice, Anko Tayuya. There they subjected him to research regarding , resulting in Hiei's gaining of Hollow powers as a his changing into a -- the first in Heisekai's history. He would eventually escape however and joined Fujimoto, Yoichi Yamashin and Shiori in a battle against Shinzō; whom they defeated but failed to kill. Part III Impostor arc After the mysterious disappearance of Gin Nakamura, Hiei leaves his allies to search for him. In the meantime Fujimoto and Shiro attempt to rally the Shuuten and prevent them doing anything rash that might endanger the life of Tomoko, who is being held by corrupt members of the Jouin. Restoration arc After Tomoko's safe return Fujimoto, Hiei and Shiro greeted the surprising return of Itazura Kori -- the very student they saw leave them sixteen years prior. Fujimoto immediately intervened in Itazura's battle with Ichihara Kōhai, citing a ruling from Queen Kaede that he was not to engage him without good cause. He went on to say that Itazura was a citizen of Heisekai in-thanks to the title he received sixteen years ago, and used that as his excuse. Together he and Itazura expelled Ichihara from the Royal Palace before teacher and student once again reunited. During a training session with Shiro, Fujimoto was made aware that Tomoko, who was resting in her room after an assassination attempt, was nothing more than an impostor. Itazura visited her and in the process came upon her imposter, Rosa, making a report to her employer -- Oda Kōhai. Itazura returned to his teachers and informed them of his discovery. Visibly angered by this Fujimoto took Itazura to see the Queen. In the course of the meeting Kaede revealed that she suspected as much, citing motherly intuition, and succeeded in finding Tomoko's true location by following the link between her and Itazura. Fujimoto explained to a surprised Itazura that Tomoko had made him her Warder sixteen years prior. Itazura resolved to find her and promptly left. Fujimoto bore witness to Kaede calling for contact to be made with the Suzaku of Heisekai, Rosuto Shiba, whom she revealed was also the father of her child. Behind the Scenes The group was inspired by the three Sannin in the manga/anime series, . Gallery File:Fujimoto and Hiei.jpg|Fujimoto and Shiro -- two of the three Sansōzoku. File:Fuji,_Hiei_and_Shiro_2.jpg|The three Sansōzoku as they appeared during the war. File:Hiei and Fujimoto.jpg|Fujimoto and Hiei -- two of the three Sansōzoku. Category:Important Terms Category:Heisekai